vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Klaus and Camille
The relationship between the Original Hybrid Klaus Mikaelson and the human Camille O'Connell. Klaus and Camille's relationship together starts slowly. They first meet at Rousseau's, a bar in New Orleans. Later, they bond over a painter's artwork when Camille describes the artwork and the painter. Klaus is impressed by her and Camille is seen to bring out the humanity in Klaus. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Four Klaus seems to have taken an interest in Camille. He first saw her when she was bartending, someone she later remembers as being the "$100 guy". However later on, after being given the news about his child, he was more interested in her when she was looking at an artist painting and she described the story she assumed of the artist. Her words about the man in the painting being "alone", caused him to show his humanity and seemingly change his mind towards the future of his unborn child. He later chose to withheld from her that his child lives, not wanting her to get further involved in the supernatural than she already is. Throughout The Originals Series Season One In House of the Rising Son, while sitting in a bar, Klaus notices Marcel staring at Cami as she sits at another table studying. When she gets up to leave, Klaus brings her over to Marcel and he asks her out. Later, Klaus compels Cami to give Marcel a chance and report on where he goes and who he sees. In Tangled Up In Blue, their relationship changes slightly, as he is seen being protective of her. For example, he is not exactly pleased about her being Rebekah's distraction for Marcel during the charity event and compels her in the end to make her forget about Marcel's lashing out. Although this could be as well for his own gain since he needs her to give his former protégé another chance. There's an indirect hint about their personal interests in each other, very similar to their conversation in the pilot, when they share a moment and she interprets it romantically while Klaus asks he to give Marcel another chance. "Wow, I totally misread that". She comments embarrassed, while he answers, "No. You read it quite well. But we all have our roles to play". He then compels her to remember the good time she had with Marcel at the ball. In Girl in New Orleans, Camille is told about the supernatural world by Klaus who compels her not to be afraid and to only remember that he's a vampire only when he's around her. Later when Camille sees him at her bar she expresses curiosity towards his powers which he showed amusement to and compels her to help him meet Davina who Marcel told her to look after. Later at the church, while listening to Tim's violin, she tells him about her brother mass murder-suicide at that church and that she has had a hard time coping since then. Klaus shows up at her house and she invites him in. They talk, and Camille gets emotional. She begs him to not compel her but he does since he believes she's letting the thought about what her brother did consume her and promises to find out the truth about it. In Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, Klaus shows up at Rousseau's and tells her the truth behind who made Sean do what he did. Once he mentions Agnes is dead Camille is angered and slaps him. Klaus doesn't retort, but instead asks her why she did that. She yells that won't bring her brother back and Klaus tells her "In thousand years that I lived people have died for less." She vows to undo the compulsion and when she does, that he's going to wish he never laid eyes on her. Klaus then uses his super speed to leave the bar. In The River in Reverse, Camille is typing Klaus' memoirs until she becomes irritated at him for saying the same thing over and over again: that everyone he knows is out to get him. She tells him that he repeats the same destructive cycle and the he is the architect of his own unhappiness. When he says he didn't ask her advice, she deduces that she chose her to type his life story because she has a master's in psychology and Klaus wants someone to talk to and to understand him. Soon, she becomes angry and leaves. Camille uses a secret code that she and her brother, Sean, used to lead herself to discover a newspaper from the early 1900's with Klaus and Marcel in the picture. This allows her, once out of Klaus' presence and therefore compelled to forget about him, to discover that he is a vampire. In Reigning Pain in New Orleans, Marcel walks in while Cami continues typing Klaus' memoirs. Klaus informs him that Camille knows about the supernatural in New Orleans. Marcel thinks that Klaus compelled Camille's feelings for him but Klaus assures him that her feelings were real. Klaus later stops by her apartment to compel her into leaving town at the behest of Kieran. He opens his mind to her and she sees various glimpses of his tortured past. Camille is saddened by what she sees and states nobody should have to go through what he did. Klaus seems touched by her concern but ultimately compels her to forget everything. Davina later stops by Camille's apartment to ask for help, but Camille does not remember her. Davina deduces that she's been compelled and begins to undo Klaus' compulsion on Camille, which has her screaming in pain. In The Casket Girls, Davina continues to use decompulsion on Camille, which causes her to remember all the things Klaus compelled her to forget. Later, Davina and Camille walk down the street with Davina wearing a veil trying to get out of the Quarter. Camille spots Klaus in the crowd and they sneak away through a back alley. Camille later spots Klaus and warns him that if he ever hurts Davina or Josh again, she would expose him to the world. In Dance Back from the Grave, Marcel, still mourning Davina's death, goes to Rousseau's to drink and find's Camille. He tells Camille about Davina dying and the two bond and talk about Klaus and Papa Tunde, a witch doctor who went up against Klaus in the 1900s. Papa Tunde comes to Rousseau's and attacks Marcel. Camille tries to stop Tunde but is casually brushed aside. She calls Klaus, who instructs her to distance herself immediately. Marcel was almost dessicated by Papa Tunde's blade, and Klaus instructs her to go find someone off the street for Marcel to feed on. She says that there's not enough time, and she let's Marcel feed on her, much to Klaus's ire. In Crescent City, Camille is at St. Anne's Church in the congregation listening to Kieran giving a sermon at the newly reopened church's first service. She looks and sees Klaus sitting behind her but quickly looks away. After the service, Klaus and Marcel stop to ask Kieran if he or his sources have any info on Papa Tunde. Camille comes up and coldly congratulates Kieran on getting the church running again, says hello to Marcel, and gives Klaus the cold shoulder before walking away. Klaus comments to Kieran that he tried to send Camille away. Later, at Rousseaus, Kieran walks in and Camille chastises him because she wanted to make amends with him but sees him talking with Klaus in the open. Kieran then tells Camille that he has been hexed by a witch. When wondering what he can do to help Kieran, Genevieve tells her that Kieran will die unless Camille shoves Papa Tunde's blade into Klaus' heart. Later, Camille tells Klaus about Kieran's condition and is sitting in St. Anne's Church with the blade when he shows up. She hides it and tells him that Kieran is resting and praying in the attic. She comments on how he's going to go crazy and die just like Sean did and they will still be in a stupid because Kieran lied to her about witches, vampires, and Klaus. Klaus tells her that he's done terrible things in his life but that Kieran is a good man who lied to protect her. He goes on to tell her that the witches who hexed Kieran are the enemy because of what they did. As he rises, Camille also rises and holds the blade up for him to see. After a pause between them, Camille hands him the blade and tells him what the witches wanted her to do. She tells him that if she were more like him, she could've done it. She tells him that if a war is coming then she wants to be on the winning side. Touched that Camille would still side with him in spite of everything she already knew about Klaus, he says that they should try to save Kieran. Klaus bleeds the vervain out of Kieran's system and compels him to overcome the hex. However, it does not work and Klaus leaves to find Bastianna and kill her. In Le Grand Guignol, Elijah summons Camille to the compound to watch over Klaus while he recovers from the effects of Papa Tunde's Blade. Elijah tells her to let Klaus feed from her because she is on vervain. After Cami feeds him, she asks how he could hate his own sister and Klaus tells her how Rebekah and Marcel betrayed him by summoning Mikael to New Orleans. When Cami tells him that the pair could be anywhere in the world, he tells her that they'll need a cloaking spell to stay hidden from him and for that they'll have to come back to New Orleans. Klaus tells her about Lana, the leader of the Crescent Wolf Clan in 1919 and of his love of the opera Les Huguenots. She follows him to the living room where he tells her about how a white oak steak can kill an Original and about how Elijah was unable to stop Mikael's rampage in 1919. After getting a text telling him that Rebekah and Marcel have been sighted, he knocks over a vase and picks up a white oak stake and tells her that it can't be destroyed before he dashes off. Cami finds Klaus in the street feeding off a random person. He proceeds to tell her that he's going to kill Rebekah. Cami tells him that he'll never forgive himself if he kills his own sister. She tells him not to be like his father. Hearing this, he takes her to the opera house and tells her about what Mikael did to him, Rebekah and Marcel that night in 1919. Afterwards, he tells her that he won't hunt down Rebekah and Marcel for centuries, but will simply and quickly kill them. He rushes off, leaving Cami alone on the street. In Moon Over Bourbon Street, Camille visits Klaus, but is surprised to see that Genevieve is there half naked. Camille suggests that Genevieve should leave since she served her purpose. Genevieve responds that the O'Connells seem to love to piss off witches and leaves. Camille tells Klaus how surprised she is he's sleeping with the witch that tried to blackmail her in to stabbing him with Papa Tunde's Blade. Klaus dismisses her argument and asks her what she's doing here. Camille wants Klaus' help to save Kieran and asks Klaus to use his connection with Genevieve to find a cure. He says there is nothing that can be done, the curse has taken root and the damage is done. Camille refuses to accept that and tells Klaus that if he had any concept of family he would do the same, she then walks away. In The Big Uneasy, Klaus approachs Camille in the bar looking to offer her help concerning her uncle Kieran's Hex. Knowing that Genevieve is the one who could help, Camille at first refuses Klaus' offer then changes her mind, Later after Genevieve refuses to help Kieran due to Klaus' killing her minion, Klaus goes to the bar to apologize to Camille for costing her uncle a chance at life, and to confront her about her night stand with Marcel, Camille refutes that he is just mad he didn't get to control it, Klaus gets angry, he storms off after telling Camille to warn Marcel that if he ever sees him again, he'll kill him. In An Unblinking Death, Camille's Uncle is reaching the end of his line, and needs Klaus to help her. He comes upon her request, and tries to help her by telling her that the electro-shock therapy won't work and that it will kill Father Kieran. She is crying, and tells Klaus that she can't just give up. And he says, "Don't give up, let go." Camille convinces Klaus to give her uncle his blood, and he comes back as a vampire with the hex 'gone'. But, it turns out the hex is still there and when Klaus leaves Father Kieran is being taunted by Bastianna and completes his transition into a vampire. He then goes after Camille, but just as he's about to kill Camille Klaus comes in and kills Kieran. He then carries her home. In A Closer Walk With Thee, Klaus experiences a nightmare. In the nightmare he is at Kieran O'Connell's funeral and he approaches Camille and kisses her on the cheek. In From a Cradle to a Grave, Camille at first teamed up with Davina and Marcel to take down Klaus, as his blood was needed to cure the Vampires that were ravaged by the Guererra Werewolf attck, showing them Kieran's weapons vault. Meanwhile at the memorial for the deceased members of the community, Camille spots the photo of Klaus's baby and dizzy from shock, she treks all the way to the compound to console him in his moment of need. She starts crying and telling him how it's all her fault, but Klaus doesn't want to hear a word of it. "Camille, I appreciate you being here". He says, "But I cannot seek comfort in you. We cannot be friends". She seems shocked and hurt and responds, "Why the hell not?" Klaus turns to face her. "You had me pegged from the start. A man damaged by his demons. Well, those demons aren't dorment, and they are hellbent on killing me and everything beautiful around me. And you are beautiful". Upon listening to this, Camille starts to cry but she leaves anyway. Season Two In Rebirth, Camille goes to the Abattoir searching for Klaus. She can hear a vampire silently whooshing and doesnot see it when Klaus comes up behind her; she senses that he is there but he is gone by the time she turn to look. Klaus continues to hide in the shadows as Camille searches for him. Elijah comes out and tells her that Klaus doesn't want to see her. After Elijah rebukes her for trespassing in his home and putting herself in danger, she tells him that the Guerrera werewolves are following her and that New Orleans is being run by them. She suggests that that the Originals could use Marcel's help to stop the Guerreras since he did it years ago. After she leaves, Elijah tells Klaus that he likes Camille's spirit, to which Klaus concurs. In Live and Let Die, Camille is seen talking to Davina who hid from Klaus with Mikael in her family cabin in the woods, when Camille hangs up, she turns to find Klaus eavesdropping on her phone call, she states that she doesn't know where's Davina exact location, which he finds amusing that he picked up her location by listening closely to the background sounds of the phone call, Camille urges him not to hurt Davina and agrees to join him in his quest for her and Mikael. The next scene, Klaus enters a bar to find Camille sipping a drink, he laments on how he's been waiting for too long for her to come out, she replies that she needed a drink to go this revenge trip,He then completes his sentence saying that Mikeal need to die first. Camille asks for his plan and he shows her the Papa Tunde blade. He then stands up and starts to leave when Camille takes his hand and tells him that she understands his pain and she understand what he’s fighting against. And then continues “The real question is, what are you fighting for?” “Ask me to dance” She says. Klaus answers “You want to dance?” Camille says that she never wants to dance, but is trying to make a point. "There's more to life than the pain that they made you feel. A cold beer, a slow song, a good friend. There are good things, Klaus." She takes Klaus’s hand, "You need to see that too.”They then start to dance slowly and Klaus holds her closer to himself. Then he twirls Camille and whooshes away. After he stabs Mikeal with Papa Tunde’s blade, Camille then enters the scene rushing to Klaus. And asks Klaus while she’s panting “Where is she? If anything happens to her, Klaus I swear to god..!” Klaus then interrupts her answering “Davina’s fine” and explains that she will wake up with a spectacular headache and says she should count herself lucky. Camille is relieved. Klaus then continues "Of course, if you drop dead of a heart attack, I may have to kill her on "general principle.” And Cami answers "You’re the one who ditched me at the bar, I had to hitchhike and then run on the backroads of the bayou!” Klaus smiles at her saying "Well, your perseverance is duly noted”. Cami answers "Oh, shut up! I am so mad at you I can hardly speak. But I am here and it is to tell you, not to bargain with you and not to shame you, but to tell you, under no circumstances will you hurt that girl. Do you understand me?” Klaus then tells her she has his word. Camille then hugs Klaus. Klaus is surprised. She then looks at the ground and sees Mikeal. She asks if he’s dead and Klaus tell her smiling that He is still alive and in complete and utter agony. In Red Door,Camille stops Klaus from killing Kaleb as he is "just a kid" and takes the stake and goes to get the car to take Davina to the hospital after what Klaus did to her. She goes to the car and is abducted by Mikael, who takes her through the woods.When Klaus finds them, he swears to make Mikael pay for hurting Cami and Mikael laughs at this, saying that it is sweet that the Ker whines for its bitch. During the confrontation, Mikael stabs Klaus with the White Oak Stake which causes Cami to scream "No!". As Klaus falls down to the ground dessicating, both he and Cami stare into each other's eyes. After the confrontation, Mikael, feeling victorious, realizes the stake doesn't work, seeing as Davina and Kaleb are draining its power to kill Klaus even whilst in his heart. While Mikael attempts to stop Davina and his son, Camille pulls the stake out of Klaus just before Mikael stops Davina.After his reinforcements show up to save him before he is resurrected,Klaus thanks Cami for saving his life and she replies that it is the least he could do for telling him not to kill Mikael. Klaus responds that he would kill Mikael alone for hurting her. In The Brothers That Care Forgot, After discovering the puncturing wounds down her back, Cami goes to the compound seeking Klaus help only to find out that Davina has neutralized him. She begs Davina to resurrect Klaus for her sake. In The Map of Moments, Klaus returns to the compound with Rebekah after Esther's spell. Davina tells him that Cami isn't awake either. Suddenly, Cami awakens and everyone turns to her. Klaus says "Camille?" with a concerned look. Camille answers that she suddenly loves that name which causes Klaus to smile. In Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire, Klaus is talking about his family to Camille as they drive to the safe house. She tells him how she is a little worried about Finn, but he tells her that Finn won't find her there. He then introduces her to Hope. Cami is at first stunned but later is relieved to see Hope is alive. Klaus tells Cami that one it is safe for her to leave the secret cannot leave with her. Cami nods in understanding and goes to meet Hope as Klaus watches her. Later on inside the house, Klaus tells Camille that while he and Hayley will return home, she remain with Elijah in order to help with the side effects he has been dealing with since his time with Esther. Klaus leaves them at the safe house. In I Love You, Goodbye, In When the Levee Breaks, In Fire with Fire, In Ashes to Ashes, Episodes (TO S1) * Always and Forever * House of the Rising Son * Tangled Up In Blue * Girl in New Orleans * Fruit of the Poisoned Tree * The River in Reverse * Reigning Pain in New Orleans * The Casket Girls * Dance Back from the Grave * Crescent City * Le Grand Guignol * Moon Over Bourbon Street * The Big Uneasy * An Unblinking Death * A Closer Walk With Thee * From a Cradle to a Grave (TO S2) * Rebirth * Live and Let Die * Red Door * The Brothers That Care Forgot * The Map of Moments * Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire * I Love You, Goodbye * When the Levee Breaks * Fire with Fire * Ashes to Ashes Quotes :(Klaus stops to see a band of musicians, then notices a man painting a large canvas. He notices the bartender from earlier standing and watching the man paint, too, and approaches her. She notices him once he's standing next to her) :Camille: "The hundred dollar guy". :Klaus: "The brave bartender". (He looks at her name tag.) "Camille". "That's a French name". :Camille: "It's a grandma's name". "Call me Cami". "Amazing, isn't he?" :(''They observe the painter once more.)'' :Klaus: "Do you paint?" :Camille: "No, but I admire". "Every artist has a story, you know". :Klaus: "And what do you suppose his story is?" :Camille: "He's... angry. Dark. Doesn't feel safe and doesn't know what to do about it. He wishes he could control his demons instead of having his demons control him. He's lost. Alone". :(Klaus' eyes are glistening. He tears his eyes away from the painter, smiling ruefully to himself). :Camille: "Or maybe he just drank too much tonight. Sorry. Overzealous Psych major". :Klaus:"No. I think you were probably right the first time". :(Camille smiles at him, then glances back at the painting) :Camille: "So, do you--(She looks round but Klaus is gone)--paint?" :-- The Originals ---- :Klaus: "You do look stunning." :Cami: "You clean up pretty well yourself." :Klaus: "Well, don’t be fooled, love. I’m the devil in disguise." :-- Tangled Up In Blue ---- :Klaus: "Over the course of my life, I've encountered no shortage of those who would presume to speak of good and evil. Such terms mean nothing. People do what is in their best interest, regardless of who gets hurt. Is it evil to take what one wants; to satisfy hunger, even if doing so will cause another suffering? What some would call evil, I believe to be an appropriate response to a harsh and unfair world." :Cami: "No offense, but I'm not sure I follow why you've invited me here." :Klaus: "Because I enjoy your company; and I sense you have the capacity for understanding someone of my...complexity. You see, I returned to New Orleans to investigate a threat posed against me. What I found was a young woman, pregnant, in need of protection. My brother, always the do-gooder, tried to manipulate me into helping her. He thought it might redeem me. Trouble is, I've since learned of another young woman, a girl really. One with vast potential. Held in captivity by a tyrant. I want to help both of these women; protect one and free the other. So, tell me, Cami, does that sound evil to you?" :Cami: "I don't believe in evil as a diagnosis. I think you have unstable personal relationships, stress-related paranoia, chronic anger issues, fear of abandonment. I think you could benefit from talking to someone professionally." :Klaus: "I think I prefer to talk to you. So, I'm going to offer you a job, as my stenographer." :Cami: "Okay. What are we writing?" :Klaus: "My memoirs, of course. Someone should know my story. And it will give us time to discuss other riveting subjects, like your handsome suitor, Marcel." :Cami: "Excuse me? My private life is..." :Klaus: "Your private life is, as it turns out, essential to my plans. You see, Marcel wants you. And because of that, he will trust you, which serves me. The thing is, the French Quarter is on the verge of war. On the one side there's me; and on the other, Marcel, along with a very powerful witch and an army of vampires." :Cami: "What?!" :Klaus: (compelling Cami) "You're frightened. Don't be." :Cami: "I'm not scared anymore. That's...amazing. How did you...? :Klaus: "It's called compulsion. It's a neat bit of vampire trickery. I'll tell you all about it. But first, let's talk a little more about Marcel." :Klaus: "Hello, Cami." :Cami: "How is it that when you come up to me now, and no one else is around, I suddenly remember that you just told me you're a vampire, and you're mind-controlling me; And then you leave, and then I go back to thinking that you're just some hot guy with a cute accent and money to burn on your sprawling memoir?" :Klaus: "Well, that's how compulsion works, love." :Cami: "Yeah, but what's happening? Is it hypnosis? Are my neurons being shut down somehow?" :Klaus: "You're always the curious scholar." :-- Girl in New Orleans ---- :Cami: "You are such a coward. This isn't about me. You have kept me here for weeks just so someone, anyone, would see who you really are, and now that I have, it scares the hell out of you, doesn't it?" :Klaus: "If you knew even a fraction of who I am, it would break you in two!" :Cami: "Then show me." :(Cami grabs his arm and he lets her see into his mind. Images of what Mikael did to him are shown) :Cami: (sobbing) "Oh my god! No one should have to experience things like that!" :Klaus: "Knowing what you do about this world will only get you killed, and I cannot allow that. (He compels Cami.) Leave New Orleans. Forget everything you've learned here today. Forget me. You have no reason to stay." :Cami: (compelled) " I have no reason to stay." :-- Reigning Pain in New Orleans ---- :Cami: "Chalk one up to decompulsion. Hurts like hell, but worth it, made me realize exactly why I want to stick around, oh, and Klaus, if you hurt Davina or Josh in any way, I’ll expose you to the world, and then you can kiss the French Quarter good-bye forever." :-- The Casket Girls ---- :Klaus: "Camille, I can see why you hate me. Truth be told, I have done some dreadful things. But the lies your uncle told were meant to protect you, he is a good man with a loyal heart. And he is your family." :-- Crescent City ---- (Klaus tries to get out of bed) :Cami: "You're still weak." :(Cami holds him so he won't fall) :Klaus: "I'm still hungry. There's a fresh blood supply in the kitchen." :Cami: "You won't make it that far, so be a good little boy and get back into bed." :Klaus: "If I had a quid for every time a woman's tried that line on me..." :Cami: "You'd have, like, no money." :Klaus: "Oh, I beg to differ. Some women actually find me quite charming." :Cami: "Why am I here?" :Elijah: "Well, because of all the people that could be here, you're probably the only one he wouldn't immediately slaughter. Also, he speaks of you with what is a rare degree, for him at least, of respect. You see, you challenge him to see himself and others in a new light. A wonderful skill that I shall be counting on very shortly." :Cami: "When Davina showed me all you did to me, all you took from me, I wanted to kill you. I even thought about burying that blade in you like the witches asked me to, but I didn't. I stopped, I thought, I weighed. The good I see in you versus the horrible things I know you've done, and I realized if I hurt you, I'd be filled with a terrible regret. You will too if you hurt your sister. Your sister, Klaus! As a person who has lost a sibling, who has felt that pain, you won't survive it if you're the one who kills her." :Klaus: "I'll tell you what I almost didn't survive, love. My sister bringing the most vile creature ever to have walked the earth down upon me." :Cami: "Yes, your father. But by hunting Rebekah and Marcel down to the ends of the earth, by terrorizing them the way you yourself were terrorized. Don't become your father." :Klaus: "You know, I've been called every shade of monster, but that's new. My father? Mikael was the monster that monsters were afraid of. Come, let me show you." :-- Le Grand Guignol ---- :Cami: "I saw the light from the courtyard and took a chance that... (sees Klaus with Genevieve) you weren't with a half-naked psycho witch. Seems I gambled and lost." :Genevieve: "Ten minutes ago, I was fully naked." :Cami: "Oh! Then you served your purpose. Don't let me hold you up." :Genevieve: "You O'Connells sure do love to piss off witches." :(Genevieve leaves the room) :Cami: "Really? The woman tried to blackmail me into stabbing you with the mystical knife of excruciating pain." :Klaus: "Well, New Orleans breeds nothing if not strange bedfellows." :Camille: "Klaus, what are you doing here ?" :Klaus: "I came here to apologize, I've made a terrible mistake." :Camille: "Whatever it is, you should sleep it off, Am sure it can wait till morning." :Klaus: "You went to Genevieve. She was moved by your plea. She may even have cured Kieran. But I insulted her. And as a means of revenge, she is refusing him aid. Kieran will die because of me, and it will be a horrible death." :Camille: "Why are you telling me this?" :Klaus: "Because I believe that secrets are a poison. They need to be spat out. Like your secret About your time with Marcel." :Camille: "Isn't that what you wanted? You compelled me to go out with Marcel. You made me your spy.And maybe it's your fault we got together, and you're just mad because you didn't get to control it." :Klaus: (breaks his tumbler then faces her) "You tell Marcel if I see him again, I'll kill him." :-- The Big Uneasy ---- :Cami: "Klaus. The baby?" :Klaus: "She died, a few hours after the Guerrera attack." :Cami: "This is...this is all my fault." :Klaus: "I can assure you, it is not." :Cami: "No! If I hadn't hesitated, I could've uncovered Francesca's plot in time to stop it." :Klaus: "And how would you have stopped the coven of witches in league with her? No. If anyone is to blame, I am." :Cami: "I am so, so sorry." :Klaus: "Camille, I appreciate you being here, but we cannot be friends." :Cami: "What?" :Klaus: "You had me pegged from the start. A man damaged by his demons. And those demons are not dormant; they are hellbent on killing me and everything I find beautiful. And you...you are beautiful." :-- From a Cradle to a Grave ---- :Klaus: "Well, it's a pleasure to see you too, Camille." :Cami: "Don't-Don't do that, that crooked smile thing, okay? I haven't seen you for months and now you're appearing out of the blue? What do you want?" :Klaus: "Well, I've a rather long list of people I need to track down and deal with. And at the top of that list is a certain runaway witch." :Cami: "Maybe she doesn't want to be found." :Klaus: "And for good reason. Had I magically resurrected the insane vampire-hunting father of my sworn enemy, I'd be hiding too." :Cami: "Wait, what?" :Klaus: "Oh, haven't you heard? Mikael the Destroyer, back from the dead. And by all accounts, under the complete control of your little friend Davina." :Cami: "Well, you heard her, clearly. She didn't say where she was." :Klaus: "Oh, on the contrary, love. You just had to know how to listen. For instance, I heard cicadas, and I heard terns, but the real giveaway was the church bells. Did you know Davina's family owns a little cabin in Terrebonne Parish? It's been abandoned for years, but a brief glimpse at a map showed its just a mile from the loveliest little chapel." :Cami: "So, what's the plan?" :Klaus: "Well, the way I see it, if Davina wants to use Mikael to kill me, we just have two options. One, you reason with her. Two? Well, I don't think you'd like two very much." :Cami: "Fine, let's go." :(Klaus walks into a bar and finds Cami sitting at a table having a drink) :Klaus "'Wait in the car,' you said. 'I'll be right back,' you said. (Cami ignores him and takes a big gulp of her drink) Did I not sufficiently explain to you the urgency of this endeavor?" :Cami: "You're the one who hijacked my afternoon to drag me along to this revenge fantasy of yours. Excuse me if I need a drink to take off the edge before the killing begins." :Klaus: "So, that's your plan, is it? Ply me with alcohol and then prattle on until I'm convinced to leave Davina and Michael alone to plot my death?" :Cami: "No. My plan is to listen. Come on, Klaus. You could have eavesdropped on that phone call and vanished before I even knew you were there. So, let's just get to the part you really want me to play. Therapist, stenographer, drinking buddy, call it whatever you want. I know why I'm here; to give you the one thing you've never had: someone to hear your side. So, you want to kill your father. Fine. Let's talk." :Klaus: "My mother's intentions are far less savage than my father's. She'd prefer to place us all in new bodies, thereby reuniting our family in some bizarre coven of extremely dysfunctional witches." :Cami: "So, what, are you just gonna kill her, too?" :Klaus: "If only I could. But therein lies my predicament. If I kill her, she'll just jump into another body. If I somehow manage to thwart that nasty little inconvenience, she'll rejoin the bloody witch ancestors and haunt me from beyond. But right now, Mikael has the white oak stake. He needs to die first." :Cami: "And how are you gonna do that unarmed?" :Klaus: (smiles and puts a hand inside his jacket) "I've taken precautions." :(Klaus pulls out Papa Tunde's blade) :Cami: "Oh, goody. Papa Tunde's mystical knife of ludicrous torment. Glad that's still around." :Klaus: "You know, my parents dedicated their lives to making me feel weak and afraid. I've killed them once already. I can do it again." :(Klaus gets up to leave; Cami jumps out of her seat and grabs his arm) :Cami: "Klaus, wait. I get it. The hurt your parents have inflicted on you for a thousand years, I understand what you're fighting against. The real question is, what are you fighting for? Ask me to dance." '' '' :Klaus: "You want to dance?" :Cami: "No. I never wanna dance, I'm actually really bad at it, but I'm trying to make a point. There's more to life than the pain that they made you feel. A cold beer, a slow song, a good friend. There are good things, Klaus. (takes Klaus' hand) You need to see that too." :(Klaus and Camille begin dancing slowly) :Cami: "There's no real peace in revenge." :(Klaus twirls Cami and whooshes away) : :(Camille runs to Klaus) :Cami: "Where is she? If anything happens to her, Klaus I swear to god!" :Klaus: "Davina’s fine.She’ll wake up with a spectacular headache but given her intentions for me, she should count herself lucky." :(Camille is relieved) :"Of course, if you drop dead of a heart attack, I may have to kill her on general principle." : Cami: "You're the one who ditched me at the bar. I had to hitchhike, and then run on the back roads of the bayou!" :Klaus: "Well, your perseverance is duly noted." :Cami: "Oh, shut up! I am so mad at you I can hardly speak. But I am here and it is to tell you, not to bargain with you and not to shame you, but to tell you, under no circumstances will you hurt that girl. Do you understand me?" :Klaus: "You have my word." :(Cami hugs Klaus) :-- Live and Let Die ---- :Klaus: "You pulled the stake out in the nick of time. A moment longer and I would've been done for." :Cami: "It's the least I could do for telling you not to kill that bastard the first chance you had." :Klaus: "Well, he hurt you. For that alone, I would kill him." : :-- Red Door : ----Davina: "Cami is not awake yet either." :Marcel: "When she wakes up, we need to get her out of the quarter, she's not safe here.Somebody busted Finn out" :Klaus: "My mother is using Mikael to do her dirty work now." :(Cami wakes up gasping. Klaus goes near her) :"Camille?" :Camille: "I suddenly love that stupid name." :( Klaus smiles weakly.) :-- The Map of Moments ---- :Camille: "What do you mean, he's gone?" :Rebekah: "Exactly that. The coffin's empty and he is nowhere to be found. If I had to guess, I'd say he's planning a long list of cruel and unusual punishments for his treacherous siblings. Given that we have an ancient witch to kill, I hoped you might try reasoning with him. Ideally, before he goes ballistic. :Camille: "I'm flattered, I guess, but what exactly am I supposed to say to him?" :Rebekah: "Look, anything is better than nothing, as long as it comes from you. You're the only person he'll listen to." :Camille: "Your brother is an unstable, paranoid narcissist with chronic mood issues and zero impulse control Right now, he's furious because the people he loves most literally stabbed him in the heart. That is his worst fear come true. What makes you think he'll listen to anyone, least of all me? :Rebekah: "Please, Cami! Isn't it clear by now? He fancies you!" :-- Fire with Fire Gallery Pictures |-|Season One= camille-and-klaus22.png camille-and-klaus.png camille-and-klaus-girl-in-new-orleans.jpg originalgbv.jpg KlCa.png RSUM-D~1.PNG Klaus and Camille TO 1x03.jpg Klauscamille21x04.jpg Klaus and Camille 2 TO 1x02.jpg Hosuerising3.jpg RPNO15.jpg RPNO19.jpg RPNO21.jpg RPNO22.jpg RPNO100.jpg RPNO101.jpg RPNO103.jpg normal_Originals109-2148.jpg klamille1.png Capturedrsquoe3010cran2014-01-16a3000134037.png CrescentCity5.jpg CrescentCity6.jpg CrescentCity7.jpg CrescentCity8.jpg 1507698_507411796042146_93565595_n.jpg klamile11.png Klausm4.jpg Klausm3.jpg Klausm2.jpg Klamille_1.png Klamille_2.png Klamille_3.png Klamille_4.png Klamille_5.png Klamille_6.png Klamille_7.png Klamille_8.png Klamille_9.png Klamille_10.png Klamille_11.png Klamille_12.png Klamille_13.png Klamille_14.png Klamille_15.png Klamille_16.png Klamille_17.png Klamille_18.png Klamille_19.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-30-22h29m14s193.png OR122B 0311b.jpg-fab5ad54-t3.jpg OR122B 0269b.jpg-601ac27c-t3.jpg OR122B 0263b.jpg-83bece43-t3.jpg Klaus-and-Camille-the-originals-tv-show-35847811-1280-720.png Klaus-and-Camille-the-originals-tv-show-35847810-1280-720.png 1.4-Klaus-and-Cami.png Camille_(16).png The-Originals-Ep106-Fruit-of-the-Poisoned-Tree-Cami-and-Klaus-05.png 1.9-klaus-and-Cami.jpg the-vampire-diaries-5-the-originals-episodio.jpg rebekah-klaus-camille.jpg The-Originals-Episode-2-14.jpg Originals-Midseason-Finale-Episode-9-camille.jpg camille-cami-and-the-originals-gallery.jpg klaus-and-camille-in-girl-in-new-orleans.jpg 01camille-and-klaus-girl-in-new-orleans.jpg Camille_(12).png OR122B 0311b.jpg-fab5ad54-t3.jpg OR122B 0269b.jpg-601ac27c-t3.jpg OR122B 0263b.jpg-83bece43-t3.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0345.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0346.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0347.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0350.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0354.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0355.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0360.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0361.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0362.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0371.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0372.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1803.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1802.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1801.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1800.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1797.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1796.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1795.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1794.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1793.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1789.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1788.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1787.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1786.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1785.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1784.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1776.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1775.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1773.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1772.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1750.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0491.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0492.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0493.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0138.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0284.jpg TheOriginals2x01RebirthCamilleKlaus.gif TheOriginals2x04KlausCamille2.jpg TheOriginals2x04KlausCamille1.jpg |-|Season Two= Normal_TheOriginals201-0402KlausCami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0335Klaus-Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0337Cami-Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0383klauscami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0398Klaus-Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0787KlausCami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1149Klaus-Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1164Cami-Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1167Klaus-Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1169KlausCami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1955Cami-Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1965KlausCami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1980KlausCami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0328_CamiKlausKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1921KlausCami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1986KlausHayleyMarcelCamiDavina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-2086Cami-Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-2100Klaus-Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0125KlausCami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0137KlausCamiHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0155Klaus-Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0158Cami-Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0172Klaus-Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0182Cami-KlausElijah.jpeg Videos The Originals 1x13 Klaus and Cami Talk Klaus ask Camile to leave New Orleans The Originals 1x09 The Originals 1x04 - Klaus & Camille "I'll Make Sure Whoever Harmed Your Brother Will Suffer" Klaus Tells Cami They Can't Be Friends - TO 1x22 PT 15 Trivia *Klaus hired Camille to record his memoirs, and to forget who he was when she's not in his presence, also to forget about vampires completely and leave town (his compulsion was removed by Davina). *Camille knows of Klaus's child. *Klaus compelled Camille to give Marcel a chance more than once. *They were properly introduced when they were both admiring a street painter's painting. *Camille chooses Klaus over the New Orleans witches when her uncle is hexed and she is ordered to put Papa Tunde's blade into his heart. *Camille fed Klaus some of her blood when he was recovering from the second insertion of Papa Tunde's blade in his abdomen. *In Moon Over Bourbon Street, Camille saw Klaus with Genevieve and seemed to be a little jealous. *In The Big Uneasy, Klaus confronted Camille about her one night affair with Marcel, and he appeared to be hurt and betrayed by her action. *In An Unblinking Death, Klaus rushed to help Camille deal with her hexed uncle , he saved her from being killed, and called Marcel to be by Camille's side in her time of need. *In From a Cradle to a Grave, Klaus lies to Camille about his baby's survival, and asks her to leave. *Camille thinks that she could have prevented the baby's supposed death, and it was her fault, however Klaus tells her that it was actually his. *Klaus tells Camille that she is beautiful and that they shouldn't be friends any more, because anything that he finds beautiful ends up being destroyed or ruined. This is a clear attempt on Klaus's part to protect Cami from the violence that is about to start in New Orleans between the Originals and the other factions. *She stopped him from killing Mikael with the White Oak Stake. **She then saved Klaus when he was staked with it, and pulled it out just in time. Thus, saving his life. **Klaus risked his life and got stabbed by Mikael when he was distracted, catching Tunde's blade aiming at her *Klaus has introduced baby Hope to Camille, but made Camille promise that she accepts being compelled the fact that she knows the secret when she leaves the safe house. *According to Michael Narducci, Klaus is too involved in protecting Hope for the moment to consider a romantic attatchment and this is showing no signs of dropping any time soon. *Klaus and Cami clearly have feelings for each other on The Originals. Are they ever going to admit that? — Charlotte **'There are probably feelings there, yes. But according to executive producer Michael Narducci,they’re not quite at the romantic phase just yet'. “They have an interesting connection,”Narducci said. “A lot of people say, ‘Oh, it’s a romantic connection.’ But I think right now, it’s a connection where he feels a certain amount of peace with her. He sees that she understands him a little bit and that she is willing to look at him with compassion and maybe hope for the best in him. And I’m certain that there is more than that and there is an attraction between them, but this is a long story and we’re not quite there yet in terms of romance.” Maybe next year? http://chail10.tumblr.com/post/118461371767/krayday-klaus-and-cami-clearly-have-feelings *Camille admitted that part of the reason she's still in town is because she has complicated feelings for Klaus in Ashes to Ashes. Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Romantic Relationship